How I met your mother
by imagined-experiences
Summary: This idea is based on How I met your mother. I will use different pairings to tell the story of their first real meeting. It won't be a chronological order, it will follow my imagination and the requests, if you have some. I will update once/twice a week.
1. A punch and a kiss, JamesLily

A/N : This idea is based on How I met your mother, the TV show. I will use different pairings to tell the story of the pairing first real meeting. It won't be a chronological order, it will only follow my imagination and the request, if you have some.

I don' own HP, or HIMYM.

Thanks to XxrandomxX for editing the story.

The first one is James/Lily, enjoy, and review if you want.

"Please, stop crying, mummy is coming soon" said James Potter to his son of ten months.

He had been left alone with him for half an hour now, and didn't know what to do to get him to stop crying.

He sat in front of his child who was in his highchair.

"Okay, why if I told you a story?"

The raven-haired child's tears seemed to decrease, so his father went on.

"This story is titled, how James Potter met Lily Evans."

With a soft voice, the man started his tale.

"I first see your mother in the Hogwarts express, but my real meeting with her took place one month after the school year began. I was eleven."

_James had noticed Lily Evans the first day at school, he noticed her auburn hair, her smart look… and her best friend. Severus Snape. A slytherin. Bad luck for Snevillus, he hated slytherins and he had a free period that morning just after breakfast. Along with his friend Sirius, he decided to have a little fun._

"_Is there something wrong with slytherins' showers? I mean, why all the slytherins have to smell this bad?" asked James to his friend, loud enough for the group of slytherins to hear them._

"_I don't know maybe it's the natural smell of cowards and idiots? But I'm pretty sure this smell is from Snevillus' unwashed hairs" laughed Sirius._

_If the messy hairs of James Potter were his trademark, the greasy hair of Severus Snape were his._

_The boy named Snevillus was now facing them, wand in hand, ready to cast a spell. He turned Sirius' hair blue. How did a first year know how to cast a spell?_

"_Severus! What did you do? How did you do that?" Lily Evans asked him, in shock._

"_Take that back! Take that back! Or I will cast a spell on you, and believe me I know some better spells than that one!" yelled Sirius Black._

"_Oh shut up Black! You deserved that one!" answered the young witch. Severus Snape stood next to her smiling widely. Just before James punched him in the nose._

_The girls around giggled, the slytherins were angry, the gryffindors were laughing._

"_Using magic out of classes is forbidden Snape." A happy with himself, James Potter declared._

_Lily was trying to stop the bleeding with a tissue. She was the only girl who hadn't giggled at James' stupidity. He was impressed._

"_Come with me Severus, we are going to see Madam Pomfrey. And you, James Potter! Blue hairs is nothing, he didn't hurt him, you're an idiot!" snapped an angry Lily Evans._

_Before she understood anything, James had pecked her on the lips, causing her to shut up instantly._

"_No one can tell me I'm an idiot. Not even a pretty girl. Sirius, let's find an older student who knows how to take this back." The two friends left Snape and his pretty ginger friend, who was gazing out on the spot where James stole her first kiss._

"That's how I met your mother, Harry. I don't think she liked me much right then." the twenty-one years old James smiled at the memory.

The baby stopped crying and smiled at his father, like he understood.


	2. The umbrella, DracoAstoria

Here is the second story, it's Draco/Astoria. To answer a reviewer who ask me to do Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, I'll not do this pairings because JK had already done them in the books. But I will do a Sirius/OC as requested and maybe a Remus/Tonks.

Thanks again to xXrandomXx for editing the story, Amyy you beta-read faster than Harry flying on his firebolt.

Again, Idon't own HP or HIMYM

Enjoy and review. Please.

* * *

"You really are lucky to have met me, Draco. I don't know if any other wife could handle the fact that her husband spends more time than her in the bathroom," Astoria told her husband while entering the bathroom he had finally left.

Their son, who witnessed the scene, asked them:

"Why don't you use one of the other bathrooms?"

"Because my makeup is in this one, I'll be quick, we need to leave in ten minutes"

Draco watched his wife close the door, and sighed.

"Your mother is right, I'm lucky I met her, but don't tell her I said that!"

Father and son laughed.

"You never tell me how you met mum," accused the young wizard.

"Well, it was a rainy day of October, when I first met her," started the father.

_It was raining hard, and Draco Malfoy was in Muggle London, trying to make his way toward the Leaky Cauldron, when he spotted a young witch, without an umbrella. He joined her, and started walking with her._

"_Too bad there is so many muggles around the place, you can't even transfigure an umbrella." said the young wizard._

"_How do you know I am a witch?" She answered herself when she realized she was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet._

"_You are going to the leaky cauldron?" She nodded at him, and introduced herself._

"_Astoria Greengrass"_

"_Draco Malfoy, I think we crossed in Hogwarts, once or twice," he replied to her._

_They walked a couple of minutes in silence, before she spoke again,_

"_What a Malfoy is doing in Muggle London?"_

"_Shoes, I don't like to admit it, but muggle shoes are great" he answered before returning the question._

"_Work, for the ministry of magic. I obliviate muggles' memories. But you're right, their shoes are great" she explained, and then laughed._

_They had now arrived at their destination, and were entering Diagon Alley. Before she could say a good bye and give her thanks, Draco took out of his pocket a quill and transfigured it into a bright red umbrella and handed it to her._

"_Thank you" she said, surprised._

"_It's my favorite quill you know, so bring it back to me, let's say, tomorrow night at eight, at the Italian restaurant."_

_She answered him with a smile._

Laughs were filling the room.

"Why do you laugh?" asked the father.

"The umbrella... your office... red!" Scorpius Malfoy was still laughing, unable to say a straight sentence.

"Just so you know, it's your mother who decorated it."


	3. The suit, BlaiseParvati

This one is dedicate to Amy.  
Jk owns the characters, someone I don't know owns HIMYM, and Amy probably owns the pairing.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

Blaise and Parvati were walking, hand in hand, in Diagon Alley. Their daughter was walking a little ahead of them, enjoying an ice cream.

"Look, honey, they closed our store!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed.

"Your store?" asked the pretty young métis.

"Not my store, but it's where I met you mother, she worked here."

"But I thought you were in Hogwarts together" replied his daughter, confused.

"That's right, sweetheart, but we barely talked to each other then." explained her mother.

"So how do you meet her, dad?"

"I was looking for a new suit, for my best friend's wedding..." said the father.

"_Hello, Mrs. Taylor. I'm here to try on my best man suit." The confident young man said to the owner of the boutique he was in._

"_Go to the dressing room, my assistant will help you." replied the old witch, before gesturing to Parvati, her assistant, to help the wizard._

_Once in the dressing room, she handed him a beige suit._

"_I already chose my suit, it was black. I only wear dark colors. Mrs. Taylor knows that." He told her, his voice cold._

"_Well, I thought this one would really suit you, you should try lighter colors, I'm sure it will fit you." She replied to him, with confidence in her voice._

"I _don't think so, I know what suits me or not, and beige is not my color. I don't know how you got to work here if you expect me to wear this, and with _those _shoes" he pointed the shoes in her hands. "You're wrong, and suffer from a lack of fashion sense." he snapped her, but she didn't discourage, she was a Gryffindor after all._

"_I'm pretty sure these shoes match this suit, sir, and I believe that you will appreciate it if you try them on. Just try."_

"_Mr. Zabini, she's my best fashion advisor, I assure you." Mrs. Taylor told him._

_After ten minutes of arguing, he decided to try them on._

"_You know, to show you how confident I am, if I end up buying this suit and these shoes, I will buy you dinner. And I tell you, these shoes do not match this suit."_

"_Deal" she replied, smiling. And he tried on the suit._

"Was the suit pretty on you, daddy?" asked the innocent little girl curiously.

"Oh, yes! They were more than pretty."


	4. DruellaCygnus

Cygnus and Druella are Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix's parents.

I'll skip the disclaimer from this chapter. Thanks Amy for beta reading.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

The three young girls were sat in the parlor, waiting for their mother. She had asked them to come, not telling them why. The sisters were impatient and tense when the dark figure of their mother entered the room.

"I have a great news to tell you, Bellatrix. But I don't think you will mind if I tell you in front of your sisters." Druella said with her cold voice.

Bellatrix just nodded, even if she didn't want her sisters to witness, she had no choice, and she didn't really mind.

"Good, Mr. Lestrange, asked me if you wanted to marry his son, Rodolfus. They are a very good and ancient pureblood family, so I couldn't refuse the offer. The engagement will take place in three days."

"But," dared the youngest of the sisters, "she's never even met him, what if she doesn't like him?"

"How dare you interrupt you mother Narcissa! I said she will marry him, so she will marry him." Druella said cruelly.

A soft voice interrupted her, again. But this time it was Andromeda.

"She doesn't know him! How can you expect her to marry a man she doesn't love, and hasn't ever met?"

"She will learn to love him once they are married. Didn't I already tell you how I met your father?"

The three sisters straightened on their sofa, waiting for the story. Their mother was a cold woman, and usually never shared anything with her daughter. They waited for the story.

"I met him the day of our engagement, end of the story. So now I expect the three of you to go to Diagon Alley and find appropriate dresses for the ceremony. You are dismissed."

Druella was on the verge of leaving the room when Bellatrix spoke for the first time.

"Mother, I only have one question, if you will allow me." she said, respectfully to her mother, who nodded at her. " Is he a partisan of our cause?"

"Of course, he's a fervent supporter of our Dark Lord, Bella." The mother left the room.

"Cissy, Andy, let's go, we have shopping to do." The dark-haired sister said to her two shocked siters, who still sat on the sofa.


	5. Bored, ScorpiusRose

Thanks Amy!

Rose/Scorpius, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

The scene occurring in the living-room was odd. A Weasley and a Malfoy sat on the same couch. Both men were at the extreme ends of the sofa, leaving the biggest space possible between them.

"Dad, can I have some cake, please?" asked a blond kid to his father.

"You have to wait until the guests come, sweetie." replied Scorpius Malfoy to his impatient son.

"But I want cake!" The child was on the verge of crying. His mother took him, sat him between his two grandfathers, and said:

"I'll tell you a story, this way, the time will go faster, okay? So what story do you want me to tell?"

"Rose, why don't you tell him how you met me? His granddads looove this one." smirked the young Malfoy.

"Well, I met your father in a very boring ceremony..." And the tale began.

_The young witch looked bored, extremely blasé by the ceremony that was being held at the ministry. She had a glass of wine in her hand, her notepad in the other, and was drinking, daydreaming, anything to escape this place._

"_You want to run away too? I understand, this soirée is really the most boring I ever attended. Anywas, I wanted to tell you I really enjoy reading your stories in the prophet every morning, they made my day!" Said a middle-aged blond woman._

"_Thank you." Rose Weasley replied politely. She was used to that, she had a rubric in the prophet, with her picture so people often recognized her._

"_Why are you here? I mean, it's not the kind of ceremony you attend if you aren't forced." She said to her, smiling._

"_Bad luck. Of the six junior editors, I'm the one who was raffled to cover the event. And you?" the ginger-haired witch asked._

"_Husband. He forced me and my son to come with him, so this way, he's not the only one having a bad evening."_

"_Charming" only replied Rose._

"_Indeed. Oh wait, I see my son, I'll introduce you to him, he's probably around the same age as you. This way the soirée will be less boring," she winked at the young lady, while dragging her son by the elbow._

"_Scorpius, I will like to introduce you to Rosie Wolls, she's this author, on the prophet, I read every morning. Rosie, this is my son, Scorpius Malfoy."_

_She choose this name to keep the same initials, but not be attached to all of that Weasley fame._

"_Mrs. Malfoy, Rosie Wolls is just a nickname for writing, my real name is Rose Weasley."replied Rose._

_Astoria Malfoy eyes were wide, she was shocked. She slowly left them, embarrased with the mistake she had just made._

"_I think my parents are going to divorce, when my father hears that she introduced us to each other," Scorpius said, smiling at Rose._

"_Well, at least your parents will be still alive. I think mine will have a heart attack when they see us." Rose said, only half joking._

Ron and Draco were scowling at the memory, when the others guest finally were arrived. The young boy who sat between them, stood up and run toward his uncle who just stepped in the apartment.

"Uncle Hugo, what's a hairattatack?"


	6. Snow white, GabrielleDennis

I wrote this one for TakeItOutOnMe's Characters and prompts challenge. My prompt was snow white, my characters Remus Lupin and Gabrielle Delacour. The fic is Gabrielle centric, with a small mention of Remus. Not Beta-read. Enjoy and review, please.

* * *

"Can you read me a story, please?" Asked the little blond girl to her mother.

"What do you want me to read?" Replied the woman, who was sat on the bed, near to her daughter.

"This one." The girl pointed a muggle book on her side table, Snow White.

The mother smiled and took it in har hands.

"I haven't read this book for a while, actually since I was your age." Said Gabrielle Creevey to her daughter.

"Yes?" The tone of the kid was interrogative.

"The last time I read this book it was when I first met your father." The quarter veela explained.

"But you met him at work, at the journal." The kid was puzzled.

"Well, the really first time I saw him, I was nine, and we were in Hogwarts, with your Aunt Fleur."

_The nine years old blond girl was sat at the gryffindor table along with her sister. Fleur wasn't paying attention to her, she was talking with some boy. But she didn't care. She was reading her favorite book, Snow White. _

_The curiosity she first felt about the school was gone, and now she was just enjoying her reading. But, well, one of the teacher was still frightening her, and she often glanced toward the staff's table. Apparently, one of the students caught her._

"_You're looking at Moody Mad-Eye, right?" He asked, sitting next to her._

_Mad-Eye, yes it's probably him. She nodded._

"_He's an auror and our DADA professor." He explained to her, "One of the best aurors from what I heard."_

"_Auror? I don't think that there is teacher like him at Beaux-Bâtons. Teachers are just as boring as teachers are." She replied in a hesitant English._

"_Teachers in Hogwarts are really cool, last year my brother told me that the DADA professor was a werewolf! Remus Lupin, I would have liked having him as a teacher."_

_He seemed to be curious of everything, and knowing a lot of things. The little girl was impress. _

"_I'm Dennis Creevey, first year, Gryffindor." He introduced himself._

"_Gabrielle Delacour." She shook the hand he stretched, before adding, "I'm not in school yet. I'm here with my sister she's Beaux-Bâtons' champion."_

"_Wow, even better than having Remus Lupin as a teacher!" He exclaimed._

"_You want to have a tour of the castle?" He asked._

_She nodded and followed him outside the great hall. The castle seemed a lot more interesting now, she even abandoned her Dysney book on the table._

By the end of the story, the little girl was sleeping peacefully. Her mother watched her, and then take the book which was resting on her lap. She began to read, just for her, in remembrance of the good old time. "Il était une fois ..."


	7. The portkey, PercyAudrey

I dedicate this one to Watcher, who request it. I never thought about writing for this pairing, but I enjoyed it.

Thanks Amy for editing it even if you don't like the pairing.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The two girls were yelling, jumping everywhere in their room. They insisted to share a room. If she knew, their mother, Audrey, wouldn't agree.

"Girls, you should have been in bed thirty-two minutes ago!" She explained to her daughters while arranging the room with a spell. But the girls didn't seem to pay attention to their mother.

"Molly, Lucy, if you don't go to bed immediately, I'll tell your father." The threat didn't seem to work.

"And I will confiscate the new toys uncle George bought you!" This time, they stopped and, without any enthusiasm, got into their bed.

"Can we have a story, please mummy?" asked Lucy, the younger one.

The two little kids looked like angels now that they were in their beds. She couldn't refuse them that.

"I'm not good at this like your father is, but I can give it a try."

_The ministry of magic reinforced the number of agents working on regulation of magical transport. Since the end of the war, the price of the portkeys went increasing, and people used illegals portkeys more often. But it could be dangerous. Few peole know it. That day, Audrey was working like usual-_

"Mom, do you have to be so boring? Get to the story interesting part," Molly interrupted.

"Okay," These children were going to drive her crazy.

_She was at the door of the alert. Apparently, someone arrived here, using an illegal portkey. She rang the bell and a woman opened the door._

"_Sorry to disturb you Miss, I'm Audrey Rasant from the Portkey regulations office. I received an alert that someone used an illegal portkey and landed in this house." She said._

"_George! What did you do again!" yelled Mrs. Weasley at her son before gesturing to the ministry agent to enter in the house. The room was full of people who seemed to celebrate something._

"_What?" asked a bored George._

"_Do you used an illegal portkey?" asked his mother, angrily._

"_Yep, and apparently is not working very well since the ministry found out." Said George._

"_Man, you should wait until tomorrow! No, you just do it the day of my birthday!" replied one of his brothers._

"_Yes, and when you experiment something, at least do it far away from here and don't get caught!" added another brother._

"_Are you three crazy! You shouldn't use illegal portkey at all! It's dangerous! You can't know where you land! Laws are made to be respected! And anyway why do you need a portkey for?" It was Percy Weasley._

"_Angelina is always asking me for some muggle ice cream since she's pregnant. And I can only apparate one kilometer from the store! I tried to make an untraceable portkey so I can go closer to it. Have you ever walked one kilometer on a rainy day?" George asked like it was the most normal thing of the world._

"_Well, sorry sir, but home-made portkeys are illegal. You have to pay a two hundred galleons penalty"_

"_But that's twice the price of a portkey!"George interrupted her._

"_Yes that's how penalties work. Don't worry Miss, if my brother doesn't pay his debts, I will take care of it personally." Percy Weasley said with a bright smile._

"_Yeah you will pay for me, and you know what Percy? If you wanted to see her again, you could have acted like a normal person and asked her out."_

"Mum, Can I have a portkey to go to the bathroom? I'm too tired to walk from here to there every night to brush my teeth." asked Molly.

"I'll talk with your father Molly." And with those words, she left the room thinking that her husband and her definitely could have found a better godfather than George for little Molly.


	8. Clash, LuciusNarcissa

Here goes a little cheater one, but well I hope you'll understand.

Thanks Amy for beta-reading it!

* * *

The two women were sat in the parlour, drinking tea, a blond baby was near to them, in his carrycot.

"You know, I'm more than pleased with my son, but I always wanted a daughter." said Narcissa Malfoy to her daughter-in-law.

"My Scorpius is enough for me, but I understand what you mean, if I could have another kid, I would like a girl," replied Astoria.

"There is so much things that I never did. Your mother and other women from the club were always telling me about their daughter/mother moments. I was a little jealous. I never had the opportunity to dress Draco with my clothes, or tell him fairy tales! He wouldn't listen to my stories if it didn't involve at least a dragon, two knights and dueling scenes! I never shared stories with him, my first kiss, or how I met Lucius. Nothing." Narcissa seemed sad.

"How did you meet Draco's father?" asked Astoria.

"Oh sweetie! I wasn't saying that for you! You don't have to ask me!" Narcissa told her, affected by the gesture of her daughter-in-law.

"But I'm curious! I really want to hear the story."

.

"___I don't want to! I can't be engaged with him, there is no way." Andromeda was on the verge of tears, her sister hugged her._

"___Don't cry, Andy! Please. If I could do something, I would do it, but you can't contradict mother's orders." Narcissa was still hugging her sister._

"___You can maybe tell him I'm a very bad person! I don't know what to do. I ....I ... I already love someone, Cissy." She said in a whisper._

"___Oh, Andy! But he choose you, what can I possibly do?"_

"___Leave me alone with Andromeda." It was the cold voice of Druella, their mother._

___Narcissa left the room, and made her way toward the guest room were the family of her soon-to-be brother-in-law were waiting for Andromeda. She was in a corridor when she heard voices._

"___Yeah, mate! If I'm engaged with her, my grand-parents will give me my inheritance." said a voice she recognize as the future fiancé of her sister._

"___So you don't like her, and you are ready to marry her, just for money." replied another voice._

"___I'll break up with her in some month."_

___Narcissa heard enough, she burst into the room, wand raised._

"___How dare you! Playing with the feelings of girls. You don't worth my sister." She yelled at him, her wand on his chest. The father of the fiancé choose to show at this moment._

"___A girl, pointing her wand at my son! Blacks don't seem to be as good as they used to. Son, we're leaving, you're not going to marry into this mad house."_

___._

"But I don't understand, where is Lucius in this story?" Astoria asked, confused.

"The fiancé" Narcissa answered simply.


End file.
